kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cleveland Show Movie (2006)
In the opening scene, Princess, the Lepticidium climbs a glacier to bury his acorn, but accidentally opens a hole in it, causing water to spurt out. The world of ice is slowly melting. The creatures of the Ice Age are all shown enjoying themselves on slides and pools made by the melting ice; among them the three protagonists of the first film: Cleveland Brown the cave bear,Rallo the dire wolf, and Cleveland Jr. the Arctodus. Rallo opens a small day camp, where none of the younger creatures take him seriously, nor do Cleveland and Junior, which leaves Rallo seeking a daring deed. Loretta Brown the Elasmotherium, a local con artist is claiming that the earth will flood and that the bark and reeds which he sells are needed to stay alive. Cleveland dismisses the idea, but is distracted when he sees that Rallo will try to high dive from a giant waterfall known as "the Eviscerator"; as Cleveland goes with Junior to the top of the Eviscerator to save Rallo from his act of daredevilry, suddenly the ice under Junior's feet begins breaking, causing him to bolt in fear, this also made Rallo figure out that Junior is afraid of the water. The Herd figure that the pleasant weather has caused the ice shelves to melt, and it is kept from destroying the valley only by the glaciers, which have formed a dam. A lone vulture warns the animals that a giant tree can act as a boat and save them if they make it to the end of the valley within three days time, and all soon set out to find it. As the animals begin their journey, Rallo teases Cleveland about Mammoths being "extinct". During the evacuation, a glacier which contains two reptiles from the Cenozoic era, Gabirel Friedman a Kutchicetus ''and Julius Nemeth a ''Ambulocetus, breaks off. When Cleveland is briefly separated from them, Junior and Rallo encounter one mischievous tapir named Roberta who drive them nuts by playing Whac-A-Mole with them. Cleveland is still worried about being the last bear alive and his family, who had been killed by humans, but is surprised when he encounters Donna, a female Arctotherium who believes she is an Moeritherium and Roberta's adoptive mother. Rallo invites her to tag along with the group to escape the flood, and she brings her brothers. After a dangerous encounter with Gabriel and Julius while crossing a pond, Rallo prompts Junior to encourage him to admit and face his fears - Junior insists that "fear is for prey", so Rallo points out that Junior is behaving as if he is the water's prey. They discover an area which Donna recalls as the place where she was adopted. She finally realizes she is a bear and also expresses her suspicions about how different she was from other opossums. Despite this bonding moment with Cleveland, she distances herself from him when he suggests "saving their species". Ellie and Cleveland ultimately make up when they must co-operate to save the group when the ground cracks under their feet. Rallo is kidnapped by a tribe of wolves who believe Rallo to be a god. Rallo lights a fire for them, and believes that he has finally found respect, but they plan to sacrifice him by tossing him into a volcano; Sid narrowly escapes. The next morning, Rallo tells the others his experience but none are convinced. After being harassed by vultures, the group finds the boat behind a field of hot geysers, which separates Cleveland, Rallo and Junior from Donna and her sister when they argue about which way's safest to go through. When the flood comes, Cleveland saves Donna from drowning as she is caught in a cave (due to falling rocks), while Junior overcomes his fear of water to save Rallo, Roberta from drowning. Gabriel and Julius arrive, but due to Cleveland's quick thinking, they are finished off by a rock which falls on them, killing them both. The other animals are at the mercy of the water currents. Meanwhile, Princess climbs up the glacier and at the top sticks the acorn he has into the ice. This forms a crack in the glacier, which widens into a fissure, diverting the flood and saving the animals in the valley; Princess is then washed away. In the final scene, a herd of mammoths show up, proving mammoths aren't extinct. But Cleveland and Donna decide to remain together anyway, taking Rallo, Junior and the tapir sister along. Rallo encounters the wolves again - they believe Rallo stopped the flood and invite him to be their leader. Junior, surprised to see the wolves are real, convinces Rallo to stay with the others, admitting that Rallo is a vital part of their 'herd'. The epilogue shows Princess having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of acorns. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Rallo, who he proceeds to viciously attack. Characters * Cleveland Brown, the European cave bear (Ursus spelaeus) ''voiced by Mike Henry. * Rallo Tubbs, a Dire wolf (''Canis dirus) ''the son of Cleveland Brown ''voiced by Mike Henry. * Junior (a.k.a Cleveland Brown Jr.),the Short-faced bear (''Arctodus simus) ''a Rallo's brother voiced b Kevin Michael Richardson. * Donna Tubbs Brown, a female black bear named ''Arctotherium ''voiced by Sanaa Lathan. * Roberta Tubbs, a pink tapir named ''Moeritherium ''and she's a Junior and Rallo's sister voiced by Reagen Gomez. * Loretta Brown, a giant Siberian unicorn named ''Elasmotherium ''voiced by Queen Latifah. * Lester Krinklesac, the evil vulture named ''Teratornis ''voiced by Will Arnett * Princess, the pink mouse named ''Lepticidum ''and never speaks voiced by Chris Wedge. * Gabriel Friedman, a evil purple crocodile named ''Kutchicetus ''voiced by Sean William Scott. * Julius Nemeth, a swimming fat lizard named ''Ambulocetus ''voiced by Josh Peck. Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Films scored by John Powell